De vuelta a casaUna nueva vida
by TabellaMartem
Summary: Imagina que te vas durante diez años, con tus hermanos menores, sin padres, viviendo con tu abuela, y cuando menos lo esperas debes volver a el lugar en el que naciste, todo cambia en un segundo, pero es la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos y encontrar el amor en una persona nueva ¿o no?, la historia de distintas chicas y chicos a partir de su llegada al instituto Sweet Amoris.
1. presentacion y aclaraciones

_Una nueva vida_

_Imagina que te vas durante diez años, con tus hermanos menores, sin padres, viviendo con tu abuela, y cuando menos lo esperas debes volver a el lugar en el que naciste, todo cambia en un segundo, pero es la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos y encontrar el amor en una persona nueva ¿o no?..._

_Disclaimer: Algunos (bastantes) de los personajes y escenarios usados en este fanfic pertenecen a ChiNomiko y Beemov, basados en el juego __Amour Sucré__, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

_Esta es una historia de romance, humor, drama y en ciertos capítulos lemon (aclaro, habrá pero avisare cuales capítulos), espero les guste y si tienen ideas comentarios o dudas háganmelo saber._

_Personajes masculinos (pertenecientes a ChiNomiko y Beemov),_

_Aclaro: salvo por Leigh, Dake y Dimitry todos tienen 17 años en la historia_

_Castiel_

_Nathaniel_

_Viktor_

_Armin_

_Alexy_

_Kentin_

_Leigh: 20 años_

_Lysandro_

_Dajan_

_Dake: 19 años_

_Jade_

_Dimitry: ?_

_(No creo que haga falta hacerla ficha, ya que todas conocemos el carácter, gustos, bueno todo de estos chicos :3)…_

_(OMC):_

_Raziel:_

_El Mayor de los hermanos Martem, tiene un carácter tranquilo, es muy inteligente, comprensivo, atento, y servicial, siempre cuidando a sus hermanas menores, pero tiene toda una personalidad oculta, es un adicto a los videojuegos, le encanta el rap, comer, escuchar música, detesta las injusticias y tener que caminar mucho, ha salido con muchas chicas, perdió un año por culpa de un accidente. Es un obsesivo de la limpieza _

_El siempre viste formal, zapatos negros, camisa y pantalón de vestir, aunque en ocaciones vestira ropa deportiva, ya que también practica box, es muy alto, de cabello negro y ojos color rojo._

_Antes de volver a Francia tenia una relación con Bella la hermana menor de Viktor (si aquí Viktor tendrá una hermana, jejeje), la quiere mucho pero alguien vendrá a moverle el tapete._

_Signo: Escorpio _

_Fecha de nacimiento: 05 de noviembre (18 años)_

_Estatura: 1,80 mts_

_Color favorito:_

_Ryuu: También es nuevo en la escuela, se dedica de manera profesional al canto, es un chico responsable, algo distraído pero siempre encuentra la solución, fue abandonado cuando niño en el orfanato en que trabajaba la abuela de los hermanos Martem, y es amigo de la infancia de ellos, en especial de Meiko. Es Tranquilo, le encanta la comida chatarra. Le gusta mucho ayudar a sus amigos y hacer nuevos. Es el mas bajito de la clase, pelirrojo natural, de ojos de un tono rojizo, delgado pero muy fuerte, siempre viste informalmente, jeans, camiseta púrpura, zapatillas deportivas o botas y chaleco o sudadera negro con púrpura. Se lleva pésimo con Debrah y Laeti, por que se hicieron pasar por sus amigas y provocaron que perdiera el contrato de su vida, y tomando ellas la oportunidad para su banda, (si en este fic las dos son amigas y la banda es de ambas). Odia que lastimen a sus seres amados, en especial a Meiko, y a Dante, cuando niños se hacían llamar el trío atómico._

_Lega a esa escuela gracias a una pareja de empresarios que lo adopto 5 años atrás y vuelve a encontrarse con Meiko…_

_Signo: Cáncer_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 16 de julio (17 años)_

_Estatura: 1.73mts_

_Color favorito: púrpura, rojo y negro_

_Dante: Hijo de los rivales comerciales de la familia de Viktor, el lleva una vida complicada teniendo que viajar constantemente por el trabajo de su padre, es hijo único, y educado, igual que Viktor para ser la cabeza de la compañía, conoció a Meiko y a Ryuu en América, en un evento de beneficencia a favor del orfanato, en donde también se encontraban Viktor y Bella, se hizo muy amigo de Meiko y Ryuu, pero por los viajes de su padre no pudo estar mucho tiempo con ellos salvo en sus vacaciones. No se lleva muy bien con Raziel y Tabell, le gusta mucho la pintura, y también le gusta esculpir. Debido a problemas de salud su padre le pide que se quede a cargo de la oficina en Francia ya que es una de las más importantes de la compañía, y al enterarse que Meiko estaba viviendo ahí decide retomar sus estudios en Sweet Amoris. Detesta que otros sepan mas que el, es muy competitivo, y puede hacer casi cualquier cosa._

_Siempre viste de traje, lentes oscuros, peinado hacia atrás, su cabello es de color azul oscuro, y sus ojos gris claro._

_Signo: Piscis_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de Febrero (17 años)_

_Estatura: 1.78 mts_

_Color favorito: negro, verde, blanco._

_Ahora vamos a por las chicas_

_Personajes Femeninos (pertenecientes a ChiNomiko y Beemov):_

_Rosa_

_Violetta_

_Iris_

_Kim_

_Peggy_

_Melody_

_Karla: 16 años_

_Debrah_

_Laeti_

_Tía Agatha_

_Directora_

_Amber: 16 años_

_Charlotte: 16 años_

_Li: 16 años_

_Ahora, Chan nuestras chicas (OFM):_

_Tabell: Tabell es una chica risueña, distraída, torpe, soñadora y muy volátil, es algo despistada, siempre esta procurando cuidar a sus dos hermanos, pero siempre es ella quien termina siendo salvada, no es buena para los deportes pero si para cualquier clase de materia, un desastre en la cocina, le gusta mucho cantar, se le da bien, ama el anime, la música, no es muy fanática de la moda, pero rosa y sora siempre le dan consejos, es la única de los tres que vio morir a sus padres, ha tenido solo un novio, Noa quien, según ella cree traiciono su confianza y solo estuvo con ella por una apuesta, quien la animo fue Viktor a quien considera un gran amigo y parte importante de su vida, odia profundamente las mentiras, y a los gatos, suele aconsejar a quien se lo pide, no le gusta lastimar a nadie, cree mucho en los demás y a veces eso termina lastimándola, siempre entrega su confianza por completo, es bajita de cabello castaño de tamaño mediano, ojos negros, normalmente viste de jeans azules o pantalones cortos y camisetas y zapatillas deportivas, pero tras llegar a Sweet Amoris Rosa y Alexy, después ya con la ayuda de sora empiezan a vestirla de una manera mas favorable…_

_Signo: Aries_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 11 de abril (17 años)_

_Estatura: 1.50mts_

_Color favorito: azul oscuro, verde, negro_

_Meiko: Es la menor de los hermanos Martem, tiene 15 años, se vio obligada a madurar muy rápido a causa de la repentina muerte de sus padres, es una chica muy estudiosa, seria, callada, reservada, responsable, ordenada, es la chica modelo, le gusta mucho leer, es a diferencia de Tabell muy buena cocinando y también en los deportes, siempre ha sido la numero uno de la clase, casi no sonríe salvo por alguna tontería de Tabell y Raziel, o por sus amigos Ryuu y Dante, cuando mensajean o hablan, detesta a la gente hipócrita, por eso respeta y quiere tanto a sus amigos, porque ambos son muy directos, tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es un poco mandona y perfeccionista, jamás a salido con nadie, es muy competitiva y algo celosa con Raziel y Tabell. Aunque no lo demuestra, siempre se preocupa por los demás, suele ser muy dulce y tierna con sus seres queridos, es una niña de cabello largo de color castaño muy claro y ojos de un tono miel, viste casi siempre de faldas largas y blusas de manga larga también o vestidos, pero Alexy, Rosa y Sora igual que a Tabell la ayudan a mejorar su aspecto, es mas alta que su hermana, y se ve muy madura, siempre esta leyendo para repasar algún apunte, quiere en demasía a sus amigos Dante y Ryuu, era la líder del "Trío Atómico", ama la comida japonesa, y todo lo referente a la cultura igual que Tabell, también la música._

_Signo: piscis_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 05 de marzo (15 años)_

_Estatura: 1,60 mts_

_Color favorito: rosa, lila y negro_

_Bella: es la hermana menor de Viktor, y novia de Raziel, ella y Viktor, conocieron a los hermanos Martem en el orfanato, ya que iban constantemente con su padre que era uno de los benefactores principales de este, se vuelve muy buena amiga de los 3 pero al paso de los años se enamora de Raziel, empieza a salir con el después de que el termina su fugas romance con Debrah, pero después tiene que despedirse debido al viaje que el y sus hermanas tienen que hacer a Francia, al ser la hija menor (cosa en la que tiene cierta similitud con Amber) sus padres le conceden el irse a estudiar con Viktor a Francia, para reencontrarse con Raziel y sus amigas Tabell y Meiko, tiene en ocasiones un carácter muy dulce y en otras puede ser el demonio, sabe lo que quiere y no se detiene hasta conseguirlo, suele ser muy celosa, y en ocasiones hasta manipuladora, pero seria incapaz de hacerle daño a sus amigos y seres queridos, ama comer pero no engorda, es buena para casi cualquier cosa pero igual que a violeta (su posible rival)le cuesta trabajo concentrarse, tiene una cicatriz en el brazo que se hizo tratando de ayudar a Raziel cuando sufrió el accidente (ya después se sabrá que le ocurrió) detesta que se le acerquen a Raziel y a su hermano, tiene habilidades para la música, y también sabe artes marciales, ella conocerá a alguien que, se volverá su amigo y tal vez llegue a sentir algo mas…_

_Signo: Capricornio_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 01 de enero (17 años)_

_Estatura: 1.65 mts_

_Color favorito: Café, Rosa y Naranja._

_Sora: Hija de una familia de 3, la única, sus padres viajan por el mundo y ella decide cuando ir con ellos y cuando quedarse, es originaria de Francia, pero conoce prácticamente todo el mundo, aunque nadie lo sabe en uno de sus viajes a América, conoció a Raziel en una tienda de juegos y se hicieron amigos, manteniéndose en contacto durante todo ese tiempo. Ella en principio estaba enamorada de Dake a quien conoció hace tiempo en una de las temporadas que paso en Francia con sus padres, después de meses de negárselo admite estar enamorada de Raziel, es una chica de espíritu libre, le gustan los videojuegos, las emociones extremas (ella tiene una motocicleta), ama los dulces, en especial las galletas de chocolate, por lo cual se vuelve amiga de Kentin y después hasta su confidente, superviviente por naturaleza, ama acampar, le encantan los lugares abiertos, ella es muy amiguera, no hace diferencia con nadie, llega a creerle a Debrah pero después de que Raziel le cuenta la historia empieza a detestarla, odia los engaños, es una chica de cabello naranja, ojos de color celeste, siempre se peina de distintas maneras, le encanta comprar ropa, la mayoría del tiempo tiene un estilo de vestir parecido al de Alexy…_

_Signo: Virgo_

_Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de Septiembre (17 años)_

_Estatura: 1,65mts_

_Color favorito: Azul y Negro_

_Bien estos fueron los personajes, a continuación les dejare un par de aclaraciones…_

_Alexy no será gay, será bisexual, jejejeje creo que seria una manera interesante de incluirlo en la historia ya que en la mayoría de los casos lo dejan gay o hetero, y quise cambiar eso un poco._

_La banda es de Debrah y Laeti, y en la historia van a un concurso musical en América, en el que también participaba Ryuu y conocen a Raziel porque va a apoyar a Ryuu, (recuerden que son amigos de la infancia) pero esto se explicara mejor mas adelante._

_Ryuu, Dante, Viktor, Raziel, Bella, Tabell y Meiko, son amigos de la infancia, se conocen en América._

_En la historia Laeti no conoce a los personajes anteriores y tampoco Kentin, Alexy y Armin, es una estudiante de Sweet Amoris igual que Debrah y es amiga de todos los otros chicos y chicas (e igual que Debrah lleva mala relación con Amber y sus amigas)._

_Bien sin más que decir, les dejo este trabajo con mucho cariño. _


	2. Capitulo 1 La llegada

_Una nueva vida_

_Imagina que te vas durante diez años, con tus hermanos menores, sin padres, viviendo con tu abuela, y cuando menos lo esperas debes volver a el lugar en el que naciste, todo cambia en un segundo, pero es la oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos y encontrar el amor en una persona nueva ¿o _

_no?..._

_Pov de Tabell._

_Habían pasado 10 años desde que Salí de mi pueblo natal, tuve que dejarlo después de la muerte de mis padres, cuando tenia 7, a pesar de no ser la mayor me dedique a cuidarlos cuando nos fuimos a vivir con la abuela, ¿A quienes? A mis hermanos, Raziel de 18 y Meiko de 15, pero hace un par de meses la abuela enfermo, y viviremos con la tía Agatha, ella era muy joven cuando papá y mamá murieron, y no podía hacerse cargo de nosotros, pero ella dice que ahora es distinto…_

_-Ya casi llegamos mis pequeños- dijo la tía Agatha-es en la siguiente calle, el edificio marrón._

_-Volver a Francia es raro, extrañare mucho a mis amigos –dije._

_-Tranquila Tabell, ya te acostumbraras-Meiko siempre es así muy madura_

_-Si hermanita Meiko tiene razón- dijo Raziel con una risa en su rostro_

_Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, mis hermanos son mi vida entera, nos queremos mucho y siempre nos apoyamos, en las buenas y malas, en ocasiones ellos dos parecen mas maduros que yo…_

_-Raziel ayúdame a bajar las maletas del auto-dije._

_-Aghh pero Meiko escogerá la mejor habitación- respondió._

_-No te preocupes cariñito, he dispuesto ya cuales serán sus habitaciones, las 3 son muy amplias y con una hermosa vista- le dijo mi tía-anda y ayuda a tu hermana._

_Terminamos de bajar todo del auto, y de instalarnos en casa, eran casi las 6 y teníamos mucha hambre, y a nuestra amada tía se le había olvidado comprar la comida, Raziel propuso comprar comida ya hecha, y pedimos pizza jeje. Después de la cena hablamos del nuevo instituto al que íbamos a inscribirnos_

_El nombre Sweet Amoris…_

_Capitulo 1 parte 2._

_Pov de Tabell _

_-Tía el colegio ¿queda muy lejos de aquí?- pregunte_

_-No, es muy cerca de hecho esta cruzando el parque, son 10 minutos a pie, es una muy linda escuela, es secundaria y bachillerato así que los tres iran juntos._

_-Que bueno- respondí-espero que no nos vaya mal _

_Me levante de la mesa y me retire a la habitación, Meiko como siempre estaba indiferente pero Raziel, definitivamente algo estaba mal, estaba muy triste lo podía sentir…_

_Pov Raziel_

_Llegamos hace solo unas horas, desempacamos, cenamos y nos fuimos cada uno a su habitación, era raro volver, extrañaba la casa de la abuela, vivir en America, era todo muy distinto ,Bella se había quedado aya y yo, no había podido decir que no, la abuela me pidió que lo hiciera, que viniera con mis hermanas, pero la extrañaba tanto, y creo que Viktor extrañaría igual a Tabell, me pareció raro que no hubiera intentado detenerla, pensaba en todo, estaba asomado por la ventana y de pronto sonó el celular…_

_-Bueno-dije_

_-Hola cariño, ¿es muy tarde ya?- pregunto Bella, hablándome- ¿ya estabas durmiendo o algo? No se cual es el horario en Francia…_

_-Me alegra escucharte- le dije- no me importaría no dormir con tal de hablar contigo._

_-Te amo cielo espera unas semanas, Viktor y yo les daremos una sorpresa- dijo con una voz picara._

_- a que te refieres- pregunte pero ella me evadió diciendo_

_-tienes que dormir, mañana será un día importante para ustedes, descansa cielo te amo-me dijo dulcemente._

_-Yo también te amo pero dim...- colgó antes de decir nada._

_Bueno creo que debo dormir enserio o no me levantare mañana._

_Pov de Meiko_

_Han pasado diez años desde que mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos a America._

_También desde que murieron mis padres, desde ese entonces me hice mas madura y me he centrado mas en mis estudios, antes… esas épocas me encantaban cuando era muy infantil y mis hermanos me cuidaban mas que ahora pero no durarían para siempre, no pensaba que fuera tan pronto._

_Llegamos hace un par de horas a casa, me puse a desempacar y arreglar mis cosas para mañana, el primer día de clases, sinceramente no me preocupa el cambiar de país, lo que me molesta es que, será difícil volver a ver a mis amigos, si aunque no lo crean tengo algunos. _

_Veía la habitación, era demasiado grande, no se si podré acostumbrarme a algo así, es mas grande que nuestra casa, seguramente ellos dos ni siquiera notaron la vista- pensé acercándome a la ventana._

_De pronto alguien llamo a la puerta…_

_-Mei, ¿sigues despierta? – pregunto Tabell _

_-Ammm si, estoy arreglando las cosas para mañana-respondí_

_-S-si, tengo que darte algo,-dijo mientras entraba a la habitación- woow esta muy linda tu recamara, jeje emmm o si, en el aeropuerto, Ryuu y Bella me dieron esta foto, bueno en realidad eran 3 iguales, es la que tomaron en mi cumpleaños, estamos todos juntos, toma, le di la suya a Raziel hace un rato- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, no pude evitar sonreír yo también._

_-Gracias hermanita- le dije sonriendo pero de inmediato volví a la seriedad._

_Ella estaba por salir, de pronto volteo hacia mí y me dijo…_

_-Perdona, debí hacer mas para que siguieras disfrutando de tu infancia, pero esta es la oportunidad que te hacia falta, para llevar una vida normal, descansa..._

_Ella salio del cuarto, ahora que lo pienso puede que sea una buena idea, pero… no debo seguir concentrada en los estudios, aunque no se, seria lindo conocer mas gente y hacer mas amigos…_

_Era ya muy tarde y decidí acostarme a dormir, mañana empieza nuestra nueva vida._

_Capitulo 1: La llegada_


	3. Capitulo 2 Nuevos amigos

Una nueva vida: De vuelta a casa

Capitulo 2:

Pov de Castiel:

De nuevo tenia que asistir a esa porquería de escuela, tenia que quedarme ahí por un par de años mas, y la única razón por la que me hubiera quedado estaba ya muy lejos de aquí, aun la amo, bah que diablos estoy pensando, debo ir o bueno tal vez me quede en casa.

Me levante, eran las 7:00 am, fui a buscar la comida de demonio y se la di, también un poco de agua, volví a mi habitación, vivía en un edificio de departamentos, yo solo, con demonio, nadie mas, mi padre es piloto y mi madre azafata, así que nunca estaban aquí.

Decidí abrir las cortinas para al menos tener un poco de luz, y en ese momento logre ver que, en el edificio de enfrente, justo la ventana que quedaba frente a la mía estaba una chica, por lo que podía oírse le gustaba el death metal, ella cantaba y movía su cabeza, se veía tan graciosa que empecé a reír, de pronto ella me vio y yo seguí con mi actitud burlona, cuando iba a irme ella abrió la ventana y me dijo…

-¿Hola?- se escuchaba perfectamente su voz muy tierna como de niña mimada ya que solo nos separaba un pequeño callejón.

-¿Qué?- respondí mientras ella levantaba una ceja con una expresión graciosa.

-¿Siempre tan amable?- me dijo soltando una sonrisa

-Si especialmente con los recién llegados, soy Castiel- dije sin quitar la expresión.

-Mi nombre es Tabell, tal vez te vea mas tarde, es que ahora debo apresurarme, debo ir al colegio y aun nos falta arreglar algunos documentos con respecto a la inscripción.- al parecer ella hablaba mucho .

- a que escuela te inscribes enana- le dije sin esperar que tomara eso de buena manera.

- a Sweet Amoris, y no soy una enana- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua- bueno te dejo o jamás voy a terminar.

Antes de cerrar mi ventana de nuevo pude ver un poco su cuarto, estaba todo desordenado, aunque eso es normal para la gente que recién se muda, tenia otra ventana muy grande que veía hacia la playa, igual que la de mi departamento, tenia también algunas fotos ya acomodadas en una pequeña cómoda al lado de su cama la cual era bastante grande, y algo de ropa que parecía que se iba a poner para la escuela, me quede embobado mirando todo aquello y de pronto entraron ella con una chica un poco mas alta que ella, parecía que era su hermana mayor, se dio cuenta de que yo seguía ahí y me lanzo una de esas miradas de enojo, al parecer su hermana era muy molesta, de un golpe cerro la ventana y las cortinas de su habitación.

Pov de Meiko.

Me levante a las 6 am como siempre, prepare el desayuno y vi salir a la tía Agatha.

-Tía ¿a donde vas?- le pregunte

-Tengo que llegar temprano, hoy tengo mucho trabajo mi pequeña, tal vez no llegue hasta muy tarde- me dijo un poco apurada.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de la cena y mis hermanos de los quehaceres.

-Te lo agradezco Mei- Me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo- ya debo irme querida, mucha suerte hoy.

Como lo había dicho debíamos terminar esto antes de irnos al Cole, fui a despertar a Raziel y Tabell y terminamos rápidamente de hacer lo que faltaba, y a arreglarme para la escuela, pero Tabell, mientras escogía la ropa que llevaría a la escuela se quedo escuchando música.

Después de un rato salio corriendo algo nerviosa de su cuarto, pero no quiso darme una razón, buscaba los papeles de la inscripción y su cartera…

-Meiko, no has visto mi cartera, la de color rojo- grito ella desde el cuarto

- debe estar en la comoda, ahí la metiste ayer- siempre perdía algo esta mujer

-no, no la encuentro-me respondió,

Subí corriendo a su cuarto, ella entro conmigo y en ese momento pude ver el porque de su nerviosismo de hacia un rato, en la ventana estaba un chico, muy atractivo, pero miraba hacia su cuarto como cualquier patán pervertido esperando ver a una chica inocente desnudarse o cambiarse distraída con la ventana abierta.

En ese momento corrí a cerrar la ventana y las cortinas furiosa, Tabell siempre hablaba con la gente sin conocerla en realidad, no se si debo pensar que es tonta o muy inocente y le dije.

-Por que permites que los pervertidos te vean.

-no es un pervertido, solo charlamos un poco es mi amigo, su nombre es Castiel- me respondió como haciendo un puchero.

-nunca vas a entender verdad, ya apresúrate le dije mientras salía.

Yo ya estaba lista para salir, solo me senté un rato para esperarlos, no podía negarlo, estaba un poco nerviosa.

Pov de Raziel.

Eran las 7:45 am, Tabell se tardo mucho arreglando sus cosas, estuvimos esperándola un buen rato antes de salir hacia la escuela, cruzamos el parque como dijo Tía Agatha y a unos tres minutos estaba la entrada, era un colegio bastante grande, uno podría perderse ahí, llevaba además de mis libretas mis consolas, una psp, un Nintendo DS, una Game Boy, los cargadores y algunas baterías recargables, me aburro con facilidad y si no llevara nada para distraerme entre clases o en el descanso moriré.

Habíamos entrado, en una breve ceremonia nos dieron la bienvenida a todos, los estudiantes que llevaban años aquí, los de nuevo ingreso y a los de intercambio, después de eso nos enviaron con el delegado principal, ya que había un par de personas mas para hablar con el delegado fuimos a mirar un poco, llegando al patio me tropecé por accidente con una chica muy linda.

-Discúlpame, no te vi, ¿te hice daño?- le pregunte mientras la ayudaba a recoger sus cosas del piso- por venir jugando no te vi, discúlpame.

-no te p-preocupes, sucede a menudo, a cualquiera podría pasarle- me dijo sonrojada, muy nerviosa, era muy atractiva su cabello era corto un color violeta oscuro muy lindo y sus ojos grises con tonalidades violeta, era muy atractiva.

-Enserio fue mi culpa, debí haberme fijado por donde venia- le respondí mientras levantaba su block y un dibujo que se le había caído- woow tu dibujo es genial le dije- era enserio muy bueno

-emm, eso crees, todavía no lo termino- me dijo sonrojada.

Cuando terminábamos de recoger, Tabell y Meiko se acercaron corriendo para ayudar y curaron la rodilla de aquella chica, le pidieron disculpas por mí y ella las acepto muy sonrojada, después se sentaron juntas en una banca del patio y comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? Emm por cierto no preguntamos tu nombre- dijo Meiko

-Mi nombre es Violetta, y si gracias a ustedes me siento mejor, por cierto, tampoco se sus nombres- pregunto tímidamente a lo que Tabell respondió.

-El es mi hermano Raziel, tiene 18 años, ella es Meiko de 15 y mi nombre es Tabell tengo 17, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- a ella se le daba muy bien el hacer amigos

- Claro, espero que nos toque en la misma clase Tabell- le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna en su rostro.

- Puede que también a Raziel le toque con nosotras- le dijo Tabell, en ese momento Violetta me volteo a ver y se sonrojo.

-Tabell, Meiko deberíamos ir a arreglar el papeleo- les dije sonrojado, ni siquiera yo entendía el porque – nos vemos luego Violetta-me despedí.

Entramos muy rápido y para cuando llegamos a la sala de delegados ya no había nadie esperando entrar, adentro estaba un chico rubio y una chica de cabello castaño.

-hola, estamos buscando al delegado principal-dijo Meiko

-Oh, hola soy yo llámenme Nathaniel, ¿necesitan algo?- le respondió el chico rubio.

-Nos han enviado contigo, por lo de nuestros formularios de inscripción- Le dijo Tabell.

-Oh, son nuevos, claro. Voy a verlo- se dio la vuelta y revuelve entre sus papeles antes de volver a atendernos- De hecho, faltan algunas cosas en tu formulario. Veamos, les falta una foto carné, 25$ del formulario.

Y lo más importante, parece que se han olvidado de entregar una de las hojas del formulario de inscripción, la que tiene la firma de sus padres. Tienen que traerla también.

-Si claro aquí están los 75$ de los tres, las fotos y las hojas-le dije entregándoselas- no había podido traerlas.

-Pero esta hoja solo tiene la firma de… aquí dice que es su tía verdad, hacen falta las de sus padres- mientras el decía eso le hacia señas para que no lo dijera.

-Esto, b-bueno es que, nosotros, veras- la mirada de Tabell empezó a hacerse sombría, le afecta mucho hablar del tema y su voz se estaba cortando.

- Ya Tabell, solo dile que están muertos, nuestra única tutora es la persona que firma, si no hay mas preguntas respecto al tema, ¿podrías darnos los horarios?- le dijo Meiko con una expresión fría mientras leía una novela policiaca

-Disculpa, no lo sabia, perdóname enserio- le dijo Nathaniel muy sonrojado.

-No te preocupes, es normal que preguntaras, no es culpa tuya- le dijo Tabell con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de esas que rompen el corazón- disculpen debo ir al, bueno debo salir un momento- salio corriendo.

-Tabell se pone así cuando tocan ese tema, es normal- dijo Meiko.

-Bueno, supongo que no hay mas que hacer, podrías darnos los horarios- le dije un poco molesto.

-Claro y de nuevo disculpen- nos decía mientras salíamos de la sala.

Al parecer Tabell y yo estaremos en el mismo salón pero ella no volvió a aparecer en todo el día y Meiko estará en otra parte del instituto, parece que tendrá una clase menos que nosotros, no se si vaya a volver conmigo o se ira sola.

Cap 2. parte2.

Pov de Tabell.

El día estuvo bien hasta eso, había hecho dos nuevos amigos, y el día estaba perfecto, debería dejar eso, debería dejar de afectarme pero, en cuanto Nathaniel lo menciono, me he puesto a llorar otra vez, debería ser fuerte como mis hermanos, pero sigo siendo una tonta y débil, no me di cuenta de cómo pero corrí hasta un jardín dentro de la escuela, me senté bajo un árbol alejado de todo y me puse a llorar, mientras lo hacia escuche una voz conocida.

-¿Otra vez tu?, eh, que demonios te pasa, por que lloras enana- era Castiel, me he limpiado las lagrimas en cuanto lo vi llegar.

-Solo recordaba algo triste- le dije mientras lanzaba un suspiro- porque no me contaste que venias a esta escuela, es bueno encontrar a un conocido, y ¿Por qué no estas en clase?

-yo podría preguntar lo mismo, y es problema mío el porque no te lo conté, pero dime ¿quién te hizo llorar?- me pregunto muy serio.

-Solo, bueno, el delegado me hizo recordar cosas tristes, pero estoy bien- le dije y su expresión cambio a enojo.

-que rayos te dijo, de donde lo conoces, voy a partirle la cara- me dijo mientras levantaba su puño.

-Acabo de conocerlo, en cuanto a lo que dijo, en realidad el no sabia nada sobre eso, no fue su culpa, dejemos eso si, hablemos de algo mas, por cierto tu camiseta me suena- me puse nerviosa otra vez

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y a qué te recuerda eso? ¿A un dibujo del trasero de tu último pony?- lanzo una sonrisa pero seguía un tanto molesto, parece que no le agrada el delegado.

-¿Pero qué dices? Es el símbolo de un grupo de rock.

-¡Oh! ¿Así que la nueva conoce al grupo Winged Skull?

-Sí, me gusta el rock de vez en cuando.

-Lo note esta mañana, pero es bueno, no conozco a muchas chicas que lo escuchen.- en esta ocasión me sonrío de una manera distinta algo nostálgica.

-Creo que es una muy buena banda, y hay otras bandas muy buenas que conocí en América, tal vez sea posible intercambiar, ya sabes información musical y eso.- estaba un tanto sorprendido

-Bien, ahora acompáñame te enseñare un lugar curioso. –lo seguí varios pisos arriba hasta la puerta de la azotea, al parecer robo la llave-es una hermosa vista no crees, suelo venir aquí cuando quiero pensar y relajarme, pero guarda el secreto, esta prohibido a los estudiantes.

-Es hermoso Castiel, gracias por mostrarme- nos quedamos mirando aquello un buen rato, hasta que escuchamos pasos acercándose, nos ocultamos detrás de la pared que estaba a un costado de la puerta, al parecer uno de los encargados de limpieza había subido a investigar por que vio la puerta abierta, pero como no alcanzo a ver nada volvió a bajar.

-Mejor vámonos antes de que vuelva, además me esta dando hambre- bajamos corriendo las escaleras, por suerte nadie nos vio.

- ¿quieres ir a comprar algo para comer?- le pregunte- digo antes de llegar a casa.

-Vamos no te dejare, seguro que una tabla de planchar tan enana como tu se perdería en este lugar- me dijo mientras sonreía.

-No soy una tabla de planchar, mis pechos no son para nada pequeños, digo n-no es como que quiera que notes mis pechos, ni soy enana tengo una estatura dentro del promedio y una orientación excelente- Me sonroje, estaba diciendo idioteces me moría de la pena.

-Jajajajaja, tranquila tabla, vayamos a casa- se siente agradable cuando hablamos, espero seguir asi mucho tiempo.

Habíamos comprado un par de hamburguesas que comimos antes de volver, caminamos rumbo al parque, mientras hablábamos de todo.

- entonces vives solo- me dijo que sus padres nunca estaban en casa, por eso le pregunte.

-no vivo con mi perro, Demonio solo nosotros dos, y ustedes viven con sus padres me imagino- otra vez llego ese recuerdo a mi mente, no pude evitar que se salieran las lagrimas.

-emm, no n-nos nosotros no tenemos padres- empecé a llorar- discúlpame, no debería llorar así, eso paso hace mucho- intente sonreír pero las lagrimas seguían saliendo- ellos murieron hace mucho, cuando vivíamos aquí, y yo, no- de pronto sentí su mano revolviendo mi cabello.

-No te disculpes idiota, si tienes que llorar hazlo, después de todo ¿ahora somos amigos no? Lo peor que podría pasar es que me burle de tu llanto cuando estés mejor- me dio una sonrisa hermosa después de eso.-si quieres contármelo ahora o después estaré dispuesto a escucharte.

-Gracias Castiel-en ese momento, lo abrace permanecí así un par de minutos hasta que me di cuenta de lo que hacia, me sonroje y lo solté, pude ver que el también lo estaba.

-cof, cof, creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos volver.- tomo mi mano y me jalo en dirección a casa.

Tardamos unos 5 minutos en llegar, el iba un poco serio y yo me moría de la vergüenza por lo de hacia un rato. Nos despedimos frente al edificio y ambos tomamos nuestra dirección…

Capitulo 2 nuevos amigos.


	4. Capitulo 3 Cambios

De vuelta a casa…Una nueva vida.

Capitulo 3.

Pov de Castiel.

Que demonios me había pasado, "no te involucres" me he estado diciendo esto desde que ella me dejo aquí y de la nada, viene esta chica y provoca tenderle la mano.

Al día siguiente volví a verla por la ventana, no podía negar que tenía una sonrisa que ablandaba el corazón de cualquiera, creo que me daré la oportunidad de ser su amigo, ella me miro de nuevo por la ventana y me dijo…

-Apresúrate o llegaras tarde Cabello de menstruación.

- ¿A quien llamas así? enana.

-Pues al único pelirrojo de por aquí.

-Te veré mas tarde en la escuela, Tabla de planchar.

-No faltes, podrías tener problemas

Ella simplemente sonrío, y cerro las cortinas para cambiarse, aquella mañana Salí a la escuela un par de horas después de Tabell, nunca me a gustado ir pero sentía que debía estar ahí, no entiendo por que en realidad, cuando llegue a Sweet Amoris Pude ver a Lysandro caminando de un lado a otro, seguramente era lo de siempre.

-Que hay Lysandro, buscando tu libreta.

-Si no puedo recordar en donde la puse esta vez

-jajaja Síguela buscando amigo mío, solo no te pierdas tu.

Lysandro era muy torpe y olvidadizo, pero lo que nos convirtio en grandes amigos fue el hecho de que le gustara la música tanto como a mi, incluso formamos una banda, en ocasiones va a casa a ensayar, y en otras voy yo la suya. Llegue justo antes de iniciar la clase de biología, Lys me había dicho que hoy iríamos a recoger unas muestras al lago que estaba en el parque, justo cuando estaban saliendo los demás chicos del grupo la vi, ella era de la misma clave que nosotros y salio con un par de chicos que jamás había visto, uno era mucho mas alto que ella, ceo que el era su hermano, ya que el día anterior me lo había descrito, pero ¿y el otro? Quien diablos era ese, hablaban de manera muy familiar, ella me vio y de inmediato corrió hacia mi.

-Hola Cast, te perdiste las primeras clases.

-Y ¿eso te importa?- (¿que diablos hacia? ¿Por que me molestaba tanto?).

-pero que dices, claro que me importa eres mi amigo no, por cierto quería presentarte a mi hermano.

Me jalo hacia donde estaban aquellos dos y yo he jalado a Lys.

-El es Raziel, mi hermano, y el es Ryuu, es prácticamente otro hermano para mi.- (ellos me saludaron y yo solo les dedique una mirada y moví la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-El es Castiel chicos también va en nuestra clase y el es Lysandro pero creo que ya lo sabían.

-Creo que es verdad pequeña Tabell, ya nos habíamos presentado- (El parecía embobado con Tabell estaba mas rojo que mi cabello).

-Si bueno ella comete ese error constantemente- (dijo Raziel y Ryuu solo asintió con la cabeza).

- bueno si Farrés no nos ve se molestara deberíamos irnos. (Dijo ella mientras me jalaba del brazo hacia la salida del instituto)- vamos chicos.

Aquel día recogimos juntos las muestras, todos nos miraban sorprendidos, al parecer era muy raro que yo hablara y hasta estuviera junto a la chica nueva así nada mas, me entere que en solo una hora había hablado con casi todo el salón, que el estupido delegado se disculpo por haberla hecho llorar el día anterior y que en todo ese tiempo el muy maldito no se había despegado de ella, Alexy ya la había invitado al centro comercial con las chicas, que ella y su hermano se habían hecho de inmediato amigos también de Armin ya que al parecer tenían la misma manía por los videojuegos que el Gamercito del salón y que también había hablado un rato con Lysandro, esta loca hablaba demasiado pero era muy divertida. Después de eso, me arrastro a las demás clases, los profesores me miraban impactados por la repentina entrada a clases, mi nueva "amiga" parecía ser una buena chica, quien lo diría el rebelde y una matadita siendo amigos.

Casi llegando al descanso ella salio al sanitario seguida de Ken, el gafotas del grupo, Ken volvió unos minutos después ya cuando el profesor iba saliendo, de pronto se acerco a mi temeroso y me dijo.

-Ca-Castiel, Ámber esta discutiendo con Tabell, puso copias de su foto de carné por todo el instituto. (Se alejo de mí y corrió hacia Raziel y Ryuu a decirles lo que estaba pasando, mientras yo salía del aula, poco después ellos tres me siguieron).

Llegue al patio trasero de la escuela, ya se estaba reuniendo gente alrededor, viendo la disputa entre Ámber y Tabell.

-¿Creías que lo de esta mañana se quedaría así nueva?, tal vez si te disculpas no te vaya tan mal.

-Disculparme, si claro princesa.

-Hubieras dejado que siguiéramos molestando a la nerd y no hubiera pasado esto.

-La nerd como la llamas es mi hermana, obviamente la iba a defender, el que tu no tengas cerebro o no lo uses no es razón suficiente para que molestes a quienes si lo utilizan.- (después de ese comentario todos comenzaron a reír y Ámber se fue furiosa).

-Vaya, venia a defenderte pero veo que la enana tiene agallas.

-Jajá jajá, tal vez pueda enseñarte un par de cosas para defenderte chico rudo.- (me lo ha dicho mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa).

-¿Que estaba sucediendo?, ¿a que se refería con lo de esta mañana?

-Pues es que esa idiota quiso quitarle su dinero a mi hermana y a Ken hoy por la mañana, yo lo vi y no pude quedarme así, por eso pues le arrebate lo que les había quitado, y pues hace un rato cuando Salí del baño vi… pues vi esto.- (Me ha mostrado la fotocopia de la Foto de su expediente, se veía muy graciosa y no pude evitar reír)

-muy linda tu foto.

-Lo dices así porque no es tu cara la que esta colgada por toda la escuela.

-ya, ya no es tan malo, Tus Hermanos, el gafotas y el otro chico las están quitando ya.

-te juro que encontrare la forma de vengarme.

Ella es muy diferente de lo que pensaba, me ha sorprendido bastante…

Pov. De Meiko.

Ayer tuve que volver a casa sola ya que mis amados hermanos (nótese el sarcasmo) salieron después de mi y no quise esperar, lo único bueno del día fue que conocimos a una chica muy linda y amable llamada Violetta, y además volví a encontrarme con mi amigo, no podía creerlo, Ryuu estaba en la escuela, y me entere porque lo encontré por casualidad en el pasillo…

Flashback

-Meiko, que bueno que te encuentro.-grito desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-Ryuu ¿como fue que? ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer por la tarde, estoy en un departamento cerca del centro comercial

-Que bien ahora si tendré con quien hablar.

- a que te refieres ¿alguien te ha molestado?

-no me refiero a eso, pero sabes que no soy muy buena socializando

-jejeje si supongo que eso no ha cambiado en ti desde hace mucho, por cierto me toco estar en el mismo grupo que tus hermanos, pero Tabell no esta…

-si bueno sucedió algo hace un rato, pero estará bien.- (En ese momento lo abrace)

-Sabes, no planeaba quedarme en America extrañándote.

-Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, conmigo.

Estuvimos así unos 5 minutos hasta que el timbre sonó para el cambio de clase…

Fin del Flashback

El era de las pocas personas con las que pude hacer amistad, era uno de mis mejores amigos, mi confidente, quien me conocía completamente, y yo a el, ahora no me sentía tan sola.

Hoy el día no fue mucho mejor, bueno cuando llegamos me llamaron a la dirección para informarme que iba a adelantarme a un grado superior, prácticamente, iría solo un año atrás de mis hermanos, cuando llegue al aula del nuevo grupo que me habían asignado me toco sentarme al costado de un grupo de chicas, por lo que pide escuchar la chica "líder" era hermana del delegado, su nombre es Amber, Charlotte que había perdido un año, Li que parecía ser mas un perro faldero para la rubia y una chica que al parecer era admiradora de ellas su nombre era Karla , la miraba embobada.

En cuanto llegue comenzaron a molestar con algunos comentarios entupidos y a llamarme America, por el lugar del que venia, hablaban de mi edad y al parecer dudaban que yo mereciera haber saltado un grado, las ignore, la primera clase que tocaba al grupo era Literatura, ella y su grupo comenzaron a burlarse pensando que no entendería pero como siempre(gracias a mi orgullo y gran ego) provoque que se callaran al ver que sabia mas que ellas, a veces me molesta ser así creo que es una factor importante, por el cual no puedo hacer amigos, terminando la clase, Salí a lavarme la cara, y por unos materiales que ocuparía el siguiente profesor, fui a la bodega de materiales del segundo piso ahí e encontré con un chico muy lindo, no era muy alto y usaba gafas, pero me hablo de una manera tan tímida y calida que, de inmediato hizo que sintiera confianza, su nombre era Ken era del grupo de Raziel, cuando terminamos de tomar nuestros materiales, salimos y cerramos la puerta, caminamos juntos hablando un poco hasta que la bruja de Amber se interpuso en el camino, pidiéndonos el dinero que llevábamos para el almuerzo, yo me negué y de fendi a mi acompañante, pero ella nos empujo y le arrebato su dinero, estaba tan molesta que le dije.

-Que pasa, tan baja es tu autoestima que necesitas abusar de otros para sentirte bien.

-de que hablas America, yo soy superior.

-viendo tus acciones no lo creo, en realidad actúas como cualquier animal salvaje.

-Cállate maldita nerd, todos te detestan porque te crees superior, a nadie le agradan los cerebritos.

Ese comentario me hizo sentir un poco mal, ella estaba por quitarme mi dinero también cuando Tabell apareció…

-¿Les hacen algo chicos?- dijo mi hermana arrebatándole el dinero a la bruja- tomen.

-G-gracias Tabell- dijo Ken sonrojado.

-Vámonos de aquí chicos, me da nauseas ver tanta basura – dije mientras pasábamos al lado de la maldita rubia y Tabell la empujaba.

Después de eso nos separamos al parecer Ken se había tardado mucho y Tabell había salido a buscarlo así que volvieron a su aula y yo a la mía.

Las clases terminaron ya que había cambiado mi horario salimos al mismo tiempo y Tabell prácticamente me secuestro para ir al centro comercial, íbamos con un montón de chicos y chicas de su grupo, entre ellos Violetta Ryuu y Ken, había una chica muy hermosa llamada Rosa y unos gemelos llamados Armin y Alexy además de Nathaniel, el delegado, todos empezaron a tratarme como parte del grupo, no podía creerlo ellos aceptaban e incluso les agradaba el hecho de que me hubieran adelantado un curso.

-Así que tú eres la hermanita pequeña de Raziel y de Tabell no- dijo el gemelo de ojos celestes- ¿eres tan buena como tus hermanos en los videojuegos?

-Cállate Armin por eso siempre alejas a las chicas- dijo su hermano mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

- n-no te preocupes Raziel es así todo el tiempo estoy acostumbrada y si algo se de eso ¿Armin cierto? – estaba sonrojada pero no dejaba de estar seria como siempre.

-si Armin, que clase de videojuegos te gustan Meiko.

Estuvimos un rato hablando los 3, no recuerdo la última vez que hable así con alguien que no fuera Ryuu o Dante.

-Muy bien- (dijo Alexy), ya lo decidí, tu y tu hermana serán mis mejores amigas

-¿Qué?, pero eso es trampa Alexy yo iba a reclamarlas primero

-¿Mejores amigos? – (Pregunte)

-No quieres

-¿No te agradamos o algo?

-no, no es eso es solo que, son los primeros amigos que hago aquí, bueno también Ken, nunca nadie me había dicho que quería ser mi mejor amigo, a eso me refiero.

-es que eres una chica muy linda e interesante (dijo Alexy)

-si y desde hoy, mi compañera de juegos favorita…

-Son m-muy amables chicos

-jajajajaja no te pongas nerviosa (dijo Armin mientras me daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-Eres una chica muy adorable, pero…

-¿Pero?...

-ven conmigo, Rosa, Tabell vengan-(grito, tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar)- algo no esta bien con esto.

-¿a que te refieres?

-con tu atuendo

-mi ¿mi atuendo?, ¿que tiene mi atuendo? , ¿Esta mal?

-Solo no vuelvas a ponértelo- (dijo sonriente)

Pasamos a varias tiendas, Alexy nos obligo a probarnos tantas cosas que perdí la cuenta, Tabell y yo nos sorprendimos de cómo nos veíamos con aquella ropa, incluso gastamos la mitad de nuestros ahorros en comprar muchas de las cosas que nos probamos, y claro solo fueron las que Alexy y Rosa nos permitieron llevar, fue muy divertido, el resto de los chicos nos espero en el área de comida del centro comercial, cuando llegamos todos nos vieron sorprendidos, Tabell llevaba puesto un vestido de una pieza de color negro, se recogió el cabello, se veía muy linda, en especial porque jamás había usado uno, llevaba unos botines pequeños de color negro que también compro, pude notar la expresión de Nathaniel y Lysandro cuando la vieron, incluso Ken se sonrojo, el regalo que Alexy me hizo fue un vestido color salmón, unas zapatillas a juego y una camisola marrón, antes de que los demás me vieran Alexy saco su celular y le pidió a Rosa que nos tomara una fotografía juntos, después fuimos los 3 juntos al área de comida, todos me vieron raro, Ken se sonrojo y evito mirarme para que no lo notara, Armin dejo su Psp caer pero de inmediato lo tomo y siguió jugando, y Ryuu corrió a abrazarme en cuanto me vio, el dijo "Siempre has sido la chica mas linda, pero hoy te vez especialmente bella" pero Raziel rompió la atmosfera con su estupido comentario...

-Acabo de notar que son chicas

-jajajajaja calla hermano- (dijo Tabell)

Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, aquel día cuando salimos del centro comercial tuvimos que separarnos, Iris se fue con Kim ,Violetta, Melody y Nathaniel, Rosa y Lysandro se fueron juntos ya que al parecer ella en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir en su casa ya que era novia de su hermano, todos nos despedimos, Violetta se puso muy nerviosa cuando Raziel se despidió de ella, lo mismo que Rosa, nosotros nos fuimos con los gemelos, Ken y Ryuu que al parecer vivían en la misma dirección que nosotros. Llegamos a casa, y me despedí de mi amigo de la infancia y mis 3 nuevos amigos, todo fue genial, me divertí mucho, espero que llegue el día de mañana, espero seguir con mis buenas notas, espero tener estos amigos siempre.

Pov. De Lysandro

Esa noche nos quedamos un rato mas esperando a que Leigh cerrara la tienda, cuando salio nos fuimos a casa, no pude sacarme todo el día de la cabeza a aquella señorita que se unió a nuestro grupo, entro al aula con una enorme sonrisa y se presento, de inmediato se sentó en el pupitre que estaba vacío entre Nathaniel y yo, el profesor salio un momento del aula para mi fortuna, porque había perdido mi bolígrafo y mi libreta, de pronto ella se acerco, me sonrío y dijo

-creo que esto es lo que buscas verdad estaba debajo de mi silla, supuse que era tuya ya que la pasta tiene un estilo victoriano y tu eres el único que tiene ese estilo, es genial no conozco mucha gente a la que le guste.

-Muchas gracias señorita.

-Tabell, puedes llamarme Tabell, tu nombre es Lysandro verdad.

-Si, pero no recuero haberme presentado

- Si es que, mi hermano entro ayer y me hablo un poco de nuestros compañeros.

-bueno eso lo explica, es un placer conocerte Tabell.

-El placer es mío, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Ella era muy amable, también muy sencilla, y hace un rato cuando la vi con aquel vestido negro, me pareció especialmente bella, lo que me dejo un tanto intrigado fue la relación tan repentina de amistad con Castel, el no ha estado tan cerca de una chica desde lo de Debrah y parecía estar muy alegre cerca de ella.

Al día siguiente asistimos normalmente a clases, salvo por mi buen amigo Castiel que decidió quedarse a dormir en casa, hoy nos tocaba ensayar ahí así que en cuanto concluyeron las clases me dirigí hacia allá cruzando el parque , caminaba tranquilo cuando de pronto vi a Tabell a punto de caer de un árbol y corrí para atraparla, ella me ponía nervioso, no se como explicarlo, bueno no hablo con muchas señoritas, solo con las chicas del instituto, pero ella era diferente a eso, solo llevo un par de días conociéndola y me ha resultado muy agradable. Ella cayo sobre mi y nuestras caras quedaron muy cercanas una de la otra, no pude evitar sonrojarme y ella también lo hacia, que estaba pasando conmigo, apenas y la conocía, como podía ponerme tan nervioso, nos quedamos unos cuantos segundos así hasta que ella rompió el incomodo silencio.

-discúlpame Lysandro, es que tenia que bajar esto- (dijo mientras me mostraba el cordón que sostenía un globo que yo ni siquiera había notado)

-¿estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-si, no me paso nada, y ¿tu? – (dijo mientras se levantaba y me daba la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo)

-Estoy bien gracias, pero me habría gustado ser yo quien te ayudara a levantarte.

-no te preocupes ammm ¿puedo llamarte Lys?

-Claro Tabell, me agrada que tengas la confianza para llamare así

-gracias Lys, por salvarme de caer y por permitirme llamarte así.

-no tienes que agradecerlo, tuve la fortuna de poder ayudarte el día de hoy y eso es todo.

-¿por cierto hacia donde te dirigías?, discúlpame debe ser molesto que alguien te lo pregunte así de repente, y mucho peor si es alguien a quien acabas de conocer.

-No, no pienses así, me atrevo a pensar que s lo preguntas es porque estas preocupada o quieres saber mas de mi.

-Pensé que no entenderías jejeje esto en ocasiones podría tomarse a mal

-no te preocupes, voy hacia la casa de Castiel, tenemos una banda y hoy los ensayos tocan ahí

-o pues entonces te acompaño voy hacia el mismo sitio.

Después de devolver el globo al pequeño niño ella tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar, me explico el como fue que conoció a mi amigo, que su casa era el edificio de un costado, y de cómo fue que llego al instituto, sobre la banda y sobre la música, ella era muy natural, muy sincera, algo torpe pero bueno, también lo soy yo ¿no?, creo que es alguien de quien uno puede fiarse.

Pov. De Ryuu

Llegue hace una semana a la ciudad, había decidido venir junto con Viktor y Bella, pero de ultimo momento ellos no pudieron venir y me enviaron solo en su Avión privado, me ponía nervioso volar, pero si era por Meiko y por mis amigos no importaba.

La escuela estaba bien salvo por algunas brujas que molestaban a Meiko y Tabell de ves en cuando, todo iba muy bien hice amigos de inmediato, estaba un poco preocupado por la banda pero en estos momentos esto era mas importante y de cualquier forma, ya no teníamos ningún evento en puerta, después de todos los problemas que tuvimos, decidimos tomarnos un descanso.

Aquel sábado decidí ir a la casa de Meiko, justo antes de llegar me encontré con ese tipo, nuestro amigo Dante, que al parecer iba al miso lugar, sus padres lo habían enviado aquí para hacerse cargo de una de las empresas de su familia y el como se entero que ella estaba en Sweet Amoris decidió empezar a estudiar ahí mismo.

A pesar de ser muy buenos amigos, ambos teníamos algo que nos hacia pelear constantemente, ambos estábamos enamorados de Meiko, desde hacia ya un tiempo era así, cuando nos encontramos cruzamos un par de palabras.

-Que te sucede querido amigo ¿te molesta que venga a ver a mi dama favorita?- (dijo dante con ese toque de arrogancia que le caracterizaba)

-A i también me gusta verte amigo

-Igualmente Ryuu, pero no pienses que dejare que te la quedes solo porque te me adelantaste un par de días

-Siempre tan amable

En ese momento Meiko salio y corrió hacia nosotros en cuanto nos vio corrió abrazarnos, amaba sus abrazos, ella a pesar de querer parecer tan fría, era la chica as tierna y sensible que conocía, eso, eso fue lo que me enamoro de ella.

-Meiko te ves distinta, muy linda.- (dijo Dante)

-Tu crees, emm a mi no termina de convencerme

-Pero se te ve muy bien, bueno tu, tu siempre te has visto bien con todo.- (dije sonrojado)

-si es verdad Mei, siempre has sido muy linda

-G-gracias chicos son muy lindos.

Ella nos tomo de la mano y salimos los tres juntos a dar un paseo, ese día sentí como si nuestra infancia hubiera vuelto, como antes de ser adoptado por esa linda familia que me trata como un hijo propio, que acepta lo torpe que puedo llegar a ser, quienes lo hacían eran ellos, mis amigos, incluso Tabell y Raziel, Viktor y Bella pero mas que nadie Mei, mi Meiko, mi gran amiga, la chica que me gustaba, ella siempre fue mi numero uno…

Capitulo 3 Cambios


End file.
